Lágrimas de un ángel
by SanLay-cvrt
Summary: Sus palabras ya no lo alcanzaban, pero aún así, ella estaría a su lado y nunca dejaría de amarlo. (Traducido del portugués al español. Fanfiction original de la autora Zaah-chan x3)


**Los personajes de Kaleido Star no son de nosotras, pertenecen al estudio Gonzo Digianimation, bajo la dirección de Junichi Sato y Yoshimasa Hikaike.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Lágrimas de un ángel<br>**Autora: Zaah-chan  
>Traducido del portugués al español por: SanLay-cvrt<p>

Quisiera poder decirte todo lo que estoy sintiendo en este momento. Sin embargo, mis palabras ya no las escuchas. A pesar de estar tan cerca de ti, siento que un abismo se formó separándonos cruelmente. Si pudiera pedir un deseo en este minuto, haría que todo esto fuese un sueño… pero la realidad no es esa. Todo es culpa del cruel destino que no tiene piedad, aquel que nos separó sin pensarlo dos veces. Todo sucedió aquella noche oscura, lluviosa y nublada…

Flash back

– ¿Papá falta poco para llegar a casa?– preguntaba aquel niño inquieto, Yuri rió y luego le sonrió.

– Falta poco, hijo.

– Pero, ¿Por qué te estás demorando tanto?– le dice el pequeño aburrido y viendo por la ventana. Layla sonríe y miró hacia su hijo, quien iba sentado en el asiento trasero del auto.

– Es por causa de la lluvia, pero pronto estaremos en casa– agrega a lo que dijo Yuri, sonriendo al igual que él.

– La lluvia está demasiado fuerte… no consigo ver casi nada…

– Papá, ¿Qué es eso?

– ¡Yuri! ¡Cuidado!

Fin del Flash back

Fue tan rápido. Un auto que venía sin rumbo, choco contra el de nosotros. Puede parecer cliché decir que vi mi vida pasar delante de mis ojos… Pero fue exactamente lo que pasó. Vi mi infancia con mis padres, todo lo que viví en Kaleido, mi casamiento con Yuri, el nacimiento de mi hijo… todo pasó tan rápido, como si mi vida hubiese pasado en un simple pestañeo. Y en ese mismo breve pestañear, fuimos separados cruelmente.

Pero a pesar de la distancia, yo nunca voy a dejar de amarte, siempre voy a estar a tu lado, a pesar de saber que mis palabras no llegarán jamás hasta ti. Quiero estar a tu lado para protegerte hasta el día en que estemos nuevamente juntos. A pesar de no poder estar nunca más junto contigo y nuestro hijo, querido Yuri. A pesar de no poder abrazarlos más, siempre estaré con ustedes, cada momento, todos los días hasta nuestro reencuentro.

El día de mi funeral, fue muy difícil verte en aquel estado…

Flash Back

– Layla…– susurra mirando fijamente la lápida frente a él – Fue mi culpa… si yo hubiera sido más cuidadoso… ella estaría aquí…

– Joven Yuri, no se culpe de ese acontecimiento, la culpa no fue suya.

– ¡¿Cómo puedes decir que la culpa no fue mía, Sora?! Claramente fui yo el culpable, si hubiera sido más cuidadoso, ella estaría aquí ahora.

– Yuri, Sora tiene razón. Tú no tuviste la culpa. Sé cómo te sientes, sé cómo es perder a la persona que amamos, pero la única cosa que podemos hacer por aquellos que se fueron, es ser felices, porque eso es lo que ellos desearían para nosotros.

– Gracias, Leon– después de eso, quedaron algunos minutos en silencio – Sora, Leon ¿Ustedes podrían dejarme solo un momento?

– ¿Está seguro, joven Yuri?– le dice Sora preocupada.

– Estoy seguro…

– OK, pero recuerda Yuri. Tú no estás solo, no eres el único que te estás sintiendo así– Leon mira hacía el pequeño que se encontraba al lado de Yuri.

– Cuídese, joven Yuri– Sora se retira con Leon.

– ¿Papá?– el pequeño le habla a Yuri, mirándolo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas – ¿Yo nunca más voy a ver a mamá?

Yuri sonrie triste y apega a su hijo en su regazo – Mamá siempre va a estar contigo, hijo, siempre va a estar con nosotros… siempre…

Fin del flash back

Desde aquel día estoy a tu lado siempre, exactamente como lo hago en este momento, mirándote mientras duermes, mientras nuestro hijo duerme tranquilamente en el cuarto del lado, mientras tú también duermes con la misma tranquilidad en la cama que hace algún tiempo atrás fue nuestra.

Me aproximo a tu cama y susurro en tu oído – Te amo, Yuri...

– Te… te amo… Layla… – tú murmuras y sonríes mientras duermes

Sé que los muertos no lloran, pero aquella noche lloré… Lloré de tristeza y felicidad. Tristeza porque no podía estar a tu lado físicamente, pero estaba muy feliz porque las personas que yo amo, estaban vivas.

– Buenas noches… Yuri…– una última lágrima recorre por su rostro mientras besaba sus labios.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota de la Autora:<strong>__ Hola __8D Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el fic hehehehe 8]  
>La idea de este fic, surgió de la nada hehehehe x….x" COMENTEN 8D elogios o críticas 8]<br>Elogios: porque a todo el mundo le gusta recibir elogios ¿No?  
>Críticas: porque me hacen ver mis errores, así puedo mejorar para escribir fics mejores 8]<em>_** Zaa-chan**_

_**Nota de SanLay-cvrt (traductora): **__Hola chicos, espero que les haya gustado el fic y la traducción de este one-shot, eso es todo Bye._


End file.
